Catminline's Diary PART 20 5 Complete
by Denoxkun
Summary: Catminline finds out that 5% of her special diary has been complete, things are just going to get harder for her from here on in. People might be out there to steal her diary!


**Catminline's Diary** in

5 of the diary complete, Hiotem's Plan to Swipe her diary

Janurary 19th, 2008

THE NEXT DAY AFTER THE ARGOT HAUNTED HOUSE

INCIDENT AT CATMINLINE'S HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF

THE NIGHT AT THE TOP FLOOR IN CATMINLINE'S ROOM!...

"Catminline looks at her special diary turning a few pages."

Catminline: 8... 9, 10... 10 pages are already completed in my

diary.

"Lidad, Catminline's diary spirit appeared on top of her."

Lidad: "Smiles" That means you are 5 done.

Catminline: "Looks up at Lidad." Ah? I am?

Lidad: That's right, the diary has a total of 200 pages, each day

you most likely write like half of a page or maybe even

one whole page.

Catminline: Most of the times... "looks at her diary cover at has

her name in front with a picture of a Moon Cat's head."

... well I'll be darned, I thought it had more than that.

Lidad: As you go on the pages, you'll see what I mean...

Catminline: Okay...

" As Catminline opens her diary book and continues to turn

pages, she noticed a difference."

Catminline: "Got surprized" Ah?! The pages gets more fatter

and fatter, what's the deal?

Lidad: "Made a serious look looking straight at Catminline."

It only means that as you are in verge of completeing

your diary even further, your life will get much harder

and soon someone will discover that you have a

special diary and they're gonna want to steal it from

you.

Catminline: "Looks up at Lidad all surprized." Ah?! What for?!

Lidad: Remember, someone else can continue on your diary,

if for instance someone evil finishes the diary that you

started on, then the person who finished it will have the

priviledge to get a wish in your place and since I was

talking about an evildoer, then he will most certainly grant

an evil wish, some members of Gangster Glory are looking

for someone with an almost completed diary so when they

steal it, they can cheat their way to their wish, that is

what I call a diary disturbance and we diary spirit still

hasn't found a protection yet for this kind of situation,

but King Diario himself is finding a solution to this

problem now as we speak most likely.

Catminline: I see... "showed her serious look at Lidad." But

I'm doing good so far and I can only get better, I won't

let anyone steal my diary!

Lidad: "Puts her head down looking worried" I hope you are

right, Catminline.

Catminline: "Looking determined" Of course I'm right! I'll

continue to find out what my real power is so I

can defend this world from those Gangster Glory

scumbags!

THE NEXT MORNING ON TOP OF CATMINLINE'S HOUSE,

THE ROOSTER SHOWS UP AGAIN LOOKING AT THE

SUN RISING!...

CooCooR.: "Flaps his wings and started to roost but..." COO

COO... "felt strange" what wait... am I forgetting to

roost? It goes like this, CACA DOODLE...

" Before the rooster finishes, he saw in front of him a beautiful hen"

CooCooR.: ...LOVE?...

"The beautiful hen came towards CooCooR."

Hen: "Blushes and smiles" You're so handsome.

CooCooR.: "His eyes turns to pink hearts as if he was under a love

spell." I think I am in love.

" Lower down in the first floor of Catminline's house, Catminline

gets out of the front door of her house, turns back and waves

good-bye to her mom."

Catminline: "Smiles" Well, mom, I'll be going to the mall now!

C's Mom: "Waves at Catminline back" Take care, Catminline,

you be careful, cya in the afternoon for lunch.

Catminline: "Waves more and then ran away" Sure thing, mommy!

"Up on top of the celing of Catminline's house, we find Hiotem

having a closer look at Catminline leaving."

Hiotem: "Started to laugh with his arms crossed." Hahahahaha, so,

that diary of hers is no ordinary diary and is helping her

get new powers, eh? I don't see how.

" Some fat short man with dark orange short hair appears on

Hiotem's right side of the scene."

Ruggo: "Smiles evily" If we can take away her diary, then probably

all her memories will all be gone and in order for her

to get it back, she must have it back right in the palm of her

hand.

AT THE ARGOT DOJO WE FIND LEEME IN FRONT OF THE

DOOR WHICH OPENED AND GARIYO CAME IN FRONT OF

HER WONDERING WHAT SHE WAS DOING HERE AND WHO

SHE IS!...

Leeme: Ah... you're Gariyo, right?

Gariyo: "Looks confused looking at Leeme" Yea, who might you be?

Leeme: "Smiles" I'm one of Catminline's best friends, she told

me about this place and I thought I come and check it out,

I was meaning to ask you... how does she fight so good

in such a short aumont of time? I know one of the reasons

was because of the powers she recieved from the Moon

Cat after she caught it weeks ago.

Gariyo: Why are you asking me such an unexplainable question,

even I don't exactly know about that, but I do know this,

she has changed alot since then and she does have a

potential of improving her strength as well as her speed.

Leeme: "Looks down worried." Yeah and I'm afraid something dark

and dangerous is waiting for her ahead, she told me...

her diary was the source of her energy.

Gariyo: "Looks shocked and troubled" Huh? How can that be?

INSIDE THE ARGOT MALL, WE FIND CATMINLINE ALONGSIDE

KENTIO WALKING AROUND AMONG THE BIG CROWD OF

PEOPLE!...

Kentio: "Smiles looking up at Catminline" Thanks alot for taking me

along with you, Catminline, so what are we going to buy?

Games, masks, what?

"Catminline looks around looking a bit clueless"

Catminline: I dunno, maybe some new clothes.

Kentio: "Got bummed when hearing that" Oh... awww...

Catminline: "Looks at Kentio" By the way, why isn't Yikko with us?

Kentio: "Looks up at Catminline" He and Leeme are looking for

some sort of information.

What kind of information are Yikko and Leeme looking for? Is it

about the secret future plans of Gangster Glory? Secrets to

Catminline's Diary? Or just some things that they enjoy to do?

Find out on the next episode of Catminline's Diary!

TO BE CONTINUED!!...


End file.
